Left Behind
by avatarfan364
Summary: ..."WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE'RE LOSING THEM!" Azula seethed...
1. Chapter 1

Please R&R

* * *

"Are we finished fishing yet, Sokka hasn't caught hardly anything yet. Can't we go back to the Western Air Temple now?" Katara asked no one particular on the bison.

"Hey, I'm trying unlike other people who aren't doing anything but complaining. I won't name names but she happens to be my sister!" Sokka retorted.

"How obvious can you get Antsy Pants?" Toph said.

"That wasn't obvious!" Sokka yelled.

"You only have one sister, genius!" Toph yelled back.

"Like I said, can we go back now; I think we have enough fish." Katara asked as Sokka and Toph continued shouting at each other.

"We will in a few- GET DOWN!" Zuko stopped then jumped up and pushed Suki, who had been standing up, down on the saddle.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Sokka screeched as he stood up from his sitting position.

"We can't give them a target…." Zuko pointed to the back of the bison. An airship followed close behind them.

"Azula, she must have tracked us here," Zuko stated after some thought.

"What do we do now?" Suki asked.

"I don't know, with the speed that they're going now it'll be hard to outrun it. I guess we'll have to try though…."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE'RE LOSING THEM?" Azula seethed at the captain. He remained silent, thinking it best not to upset her more.

"This is the fastest airship in the Fire Nation fleet; why haven't we captured them yet?" Azula stated a bit more calmly. The General was becoming more and more agitated with the whining Princess. General Shang was actually from the Earth Kingdom trying to help the Earth Kingdom win the war, which was secretly the reason that the airship was 'going unexpectedly slow', though he hadn't planned on being in the same airship as the Princess of the Fire Nation. She would have to be taken out before his men hiding amongst the workers could take over the airship.

"I'm sorry Princess, we are doing everything we can to try to boost our speed," he replied. Though secretly his men were doing nothing of the sort.

"Captain, I personally am going to the airship's engine room, since there's no other idiot on board who knows what's going on!" she stated as she stood up from her throne.

'WHAT! Are you kidding me this brat could ruin everything the Earth Kingdom has accomplished in bringing down the Fire Nation! She is really getting in the way. I'll have to do something about her.'

"Princess, I highly advise you not to do that. There are multiple dangers in an engine room and-"

"-I'm sorry to regret that I am, General." The Princess interjected.

"Of course, Princess." General Shang replied as he led her to the engine room.

"When I reach the engine room I expect to see progress being made." She said spitefully.

"I'm afraid you won't be going to the engine room." Shang answered monotonously.

"What are you talking about?" the Princess asked as she turned around. He grabbed a piece of metal nearby and hit her with it. He quickly caught her as she fell then saw a waterpipe nearby.

'I could accomplish a lot by getting rid of the Fire Nation's most powerful military leader. I'll just leave her here and let the airship crash making it look like an accident.'

"Goodbye, Princess." Shang replied before lying her in and latching the waterpipe shut. He walked down the hall. Once he found his men he ordered that they leave immediately. It was only a matter of time before the airship would crash land in the ocean.

He and his men with the other men on the airship they had taken captive took an air balloon and left the airship.

* * *

Please R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Please R&R

* * *

"Hey, what's going on?" Sokka asked the gang as the airship behind them slowed down tremendously and started making a sharp descent.

"What's that coming off the airship?" said Suki as she pointed to an air balloon leaving the airship. Suddenly the answer became deathly clear to Zuko.

"They hijacked the airship…" the gang became eerily silent as they watched the airship dip into the water. It slowly began sinking lower.

"Hey, I didn't see the Princess on that air balloon," Suki said.

"They must have left her on board," Sokka said as he started at the airship.

"Well, let's go we're never going to get back to the air temple at the speed we're going-" said Sokka who received glares from everyone on the bison except Katara who had stayed quiet.

"Sokka, we can't just leave her here." Aang stated forcefully.

"ARE YOU CRAZY? We can't help her!" Katara finally spoke up.

"Katara, we can't just leave her here," Aang repeated, "I know you don't like her; I don't like her either. She constantly tries to kill me! We can't just leave her here to die though."

"Toph, could you find out where Azula is on the airship?" Sokka asked the blind earthbender.

"Probably, but I need to get on the airship though," Toph replied. "Can you get me close enough so I can stand on it?" she asked as she stood up.

"Sure," Aang answered as he maneuvered the bison towards the sinking airship. Toph hopped off the bison and landed on the top of the airship. She then put her palm on the aircraft and concentrated.

"Got her, she's in a water pipe towards the engine room, unconscious." everyone started at Katara knowingly.

"Katara, please." Aang pleaded.

"Fine," Katara finally conceded.

"I'll come with you." Zuko said as they hopped off the bison and onto the airship. They both quickly headed for the engine room. They stopped at the latched water pipe. The water was increasing steadily under their feet.

"Zuko, do you think you could break it?" Katara asked as she observed the latch.

"Yeah, move back." Zuko said as he got into a firebending position; Katara quickly stepped back. Zuko sent a few fireballs toward the latches on top of the pipe. The top flew off and landed a few feet away. They found Zuko's sister lying in the bottom under a foot of water. Zuko quickly pulled her out and picked her up. A huge explosion came from the back of the ship, bringing the ship lower and lower into the ocean. More water flooded into the airship.

"OK, let's go!" he shouted as they headed for the exit. When they got to the top they were pulled on the bison and flew away as the airship sank below the water line.

"How is she?" Aang asked Zuko as he laid his sister's limp body on the saddle.

"She's probably just exhausted and tired. I'm going to chain her up just in case she wakes up though." Zuko stated as he took some chains out of his bag and chained Azula's wrists and ankles.

"What are we going to do with her now?" Sokka asked.

"We'll take her back to the air temple with us-"

"WHAT? WE SAVED HER ISN'T THAT ENOUGH? Aang we can't take her with us. What are we supposed to do when she wakes up? Tie her up and take her with us while we're fighting her father? No we're not; it's too risky. Aang, we can't take her with us!" Katara lectured.

"Katara, what are we supposed to do, throw her back in the ocean?" Sokka asked incredulously.

"We'll take her back to the temple with us. Once she's rested we'll find a Fire Nation camp and give her to them." Aang stated as he looked upon the unconscious girl lying near the back of the saddle.

"Ok, but I want someone to be watching her at all times. I don't want her to escape, go home to her dad and tell him where we are. I don't want her to hurt anyone, ok?" Katara stated as she sent a glare to Azula's still body.

"Of course, Zuko when we get back you'll watch her until sunset. Sokka you'll watch her until sunrise. After that we'll just rotate. Ok?" Aang asked the gang.

"Got it." they all answered. They rode back to the air temple in silence. When they arrived Zuko picked up his sister and carried her upstairs. He laid her on a bed in one of the upstairs rooms. He picked up a chair and sat it by her bed. He watched her body rise and fall with her breathing. He wondered what would happen when she finally woke up.

His shift went by uneventful, Azula tossed and turned a bit but that was it. Sokka came in at sunset for his shift. Zuko headed toward his room for some much deserved rest. Sokka sat in the chair and watched the Princess' sleeping form. She actually looked peaceful, probably because she wasn't throwing fireballs at anyone.

He looked at the table by the bed that her armor was on. They had taken her armor off since she was soaking wet when they got her on Appa. Katara refused to bend the water out of her outfit, so to keep her from freezing to death they had taken it all off except her underclothes. Then Zuko had to hold her until they got to the air temple. When they finally got her in the bed they piled about ten blankets on top of her.

'I wonder-'

His thoughts were interrupted when she slightly stirred. She started moving around a little more and then started slowly opening her eyes. Sokka quickly stood up and put his hand on his sword ready to defend himself should she try to attack. Her eyes widened when they rested on him but she didn't move or attack.

"Azula." Sokka simply stated.

* * *

Please R&R


End file.
